Paige And Zane
by danielle-peta
Summary: This is an original story of my own but Paige and Zane were loosely based on Zach and Cammie


I can't believe im hiding. No, I refuse to think of it as hiding. More like trying not to be seen. So far I have been pretty sucessful…no one has found me yet. The fact my best friend hasn't found me yet and she knows more about me than almost anyone meant I was doing well.

"I thought I might find you here." I looked up, damn it how had Zane found me. He was the person I had been trying not to be seen by, okay I guess I _had_ been hiding after all.

"Really and why is that?" I asked. I looked back at my feet, it was eaiser to communicate with him that way.

"Can I sit?"He pointed to the empty spot next to me. I didn't know what so say so I just nodded. I switched off my ipod out of courtesy. I was in a deserted store room in the second storey of the art block, there was a small window that provided light , air and a view. I'd thought I was the only person who knew about it, obviously not. "Well I've noticed you like art,"He started. "And I come here sometimes to think, I usually stay in the room though."

"Why do I get the feeling you are always secretly laughing at me?" I looked up at him just in time to see somehting flit across his face before quickly dissapearing.

"I'm not don't worry, well at least not _at_ you. So who you hiding from, I assume you're not here just for the fun of it?" He smiled at me. His pale blue eyes looked into mine and I had to look away becaue of the intensity.

"Actually I was just thinking about some stuff." I lied smoothly.

Zane leaned closer and whispered in my ear, "I don't believe you." He pulled back a smile on his lips.

"Not to sound rude or anything Zane, but why were you looking for me anyway?" I looked away not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Why do you try so hard to push people away Paige?"

"I asked you first." I said stalling. I grabbed my bag and stood up. So did Zane. The store room was pretty small so we were standing chest to chest. I wondered how we both fit in there to start with.

"Yes you did ask first, but mine is the more pressing question." With that said, Zane leant down and touched his lips lightly to mine. He looked at me and said, "I came looking for you because I wanted to talk." He smiled again, opened the door and gestured for me to exit. I did.

Once we were outside in the class room his eyes raked over me. Taking in my long blonde hair worn straight down my back, my croped leather jacket, the jeans and t-shirt combo and even my Chuck Taylors. Eventually his eyes found mine.

"You said you wanted to talk?" I looked at the ground, I felt extremly awkward.

He pulled my chin up so I was looking at him. "You know you still haven't answered my question."

"Oh sorry, I got a little side tracked, with you _kissing_ me and all." I said a bit irritated.

"Yeah, that was a bit unexpected wasn't it?" I'll give him this he looked genuinley embarrassed.

"A _bit _unexpected. Try totally unexpected. Just out of curiosity, what brought that on?" I was being defensive and I knew I probably shouldn't be, but I was.

"I've wanted to do that for a little while now. I have answered most of your questions now could you please answer mine." He was looking at me in a way that made me feel self concious.

"You want to know why I push people away Zane? It's because eventually everyone leaves you or hurts you. I'm sick of being hurt and left alone. It is just eaisier to not get too involved with people."

"You didn't push me away, back then, you could have told me to get stuffed when I asked to sitwith you. When I kissed you could have told me you hated me or never wanted to speak to me again. Yet you are still standing here telling me this. Why?"

"I-I don't know. I've never told anyone that before. Not Annie, not anyone. Why did I tell you, you of all people?" I stammered and tripped over my words. I wasn't sure I was making sense and I had said too much already so I stopped talking altogther.

"Paige, what do you mean me of all people?" Damn he just wasn't satisified, and I was so stupid, now I had to explain to him.

"Do you know how long I've liked you? Do you know how long it had been since I liked anyone before you? Do you know how hard this is for me to admit?" Zane looked shocked. I slid down the wall that I had been leaning on and sat on the ground, my face in my hands.

Zane took my hands away from my face and held them in his own. "No I don't know, unless you tell me Paige. Why are you so worried about this? You can't help who you like."

I started to cry. My whole frame shook. Zane held me and didn't ask anymore questions. I owed him.

"He promised, he promised me forever. He told me it'd just be us and no-one could stop us," I said between sobs and gasps. "Then he put a gun to his head and pulled the trigger, I was sitting right there, right in front of him!" I shuddered more violently as Zane tried to soothe me.

Before I could think it through, before rational thought and common sense could kick in, I kissed him. This was different to before, that was gentle and sweet. No, this was something totally different, this was more desperate. He was kissing me back and I didn't try to stop him. I let down my guard and allowed myself to feel. I was the one to break it, a girl needs to breathe right.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, some tears still remained on my cheeks and he brushed them away with the corner of his mouth. It was one of the sweetest gestures I had ever bore witness to.

"For what?" He asked his breathing raged.

"For that, I shouldn't –"

"Don't apologise." He cut me off. "I don't mind."

"You are so much like him, my brother Jimmy." I said looking at my hands.

"Was he the one who…" I nodded my head.

"How long ago?" Zane asked. I looked at him and he was watching me very carefully like I was glass and at any moment I might just shatter.

"About a year. On my birthday." It felt like someone was stabbing me through the chest.i hadnt notice until then but I had been edging closer and closer to Zane while we had been talking.

"Wow, harsh." Then without noticing Zane opened his arms and I crawled into his lap and hugged him.

Someone cleared their throat in the doorway and both Zane and I looked up. It was Mr Sinelk, the strictest teacher in the school. Zane and I both righted our selves.

"What do you two think you are doing?" He asked us. Zane took my hand and I felt just a little bit stornger. I mentally noted that my mascara had run and that my hair was a mess and that Zane's had was really warm.

"We were looking for art supplies for our assigments and Paige lost one of her contacts so we were looking for it when you came in." Zane lied almost imperceptably. Mr Sinelk seemed to buy it because he nodded and walked out. When he was far enough away I turned to Zane and laughed. After a second he joined in.

"We have to go. I have to clean up and fix my hair. What are we going to do about, you know, this." I said and pointedly looked at our entwined hands. Zane wasn't exactly low profile like me. He couldn't walk through a crowd with out being noticed where as I could leave dinner with only four people and nobody would notice.

"Your hair is fine." Zane laughed. "And as to us im happy with whatever, just tell me what I've got to do."

"I like this, so let's just see how it goes." I smiled at him and we walked out the door.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think, should i keep going or just leave it ?**

**Sorry if there is any spelling or grammar issues it was very early in the morning when i wrote this (:**

**Dani**


End file.
